1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a sound processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of the sound processing apparatus known in the related art include an imaging apparatus capable of recording a sound together with a shot moving image.
This type of imaging apparatus has a problem in that noise, generated by an optical system being driven, is recorded as a sound. To cope with this problem, various noise reduction techniques have been developed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-203376). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-203376 has proposed a technique in which, when an iris motor or a shutter motor of an imaging apparatus is driven, a sound generated immediately before the driving of the motor is used to interpolate a sound generated in a period during which noise is generated.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-176015, an ambient sound is monitored during so-called moving image shooting, and an optical system is adjusted in a silent mode under a quiet environment. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-176015 discloses a technique of appropriately controlling, for example, the driving speed in the silent mode, thereby suppressing a sound generated by the adjustment of an imaging optical system and clearly recording only a sound generated by a subject (subject sound).
In the case where the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-176015 is applied, however, the adjustment of an optical system even in the silent mode generates a driving sound. Under a quiet environment, therefore, the driving sound may be recorded.